The blessed Curse
by Forgotten Flash
Summary: Losing the battle for the love of his life and being left behind by his mother, now Naruto gains a curse mark for the better...or...worst. Naruto. Naruto/female Orochimaru [Start at the chūnin exams]-ON HOLD FOR NOW


_**[Note everyone is wearing his or her part 1 clothes.]**_

Naruto a young boy who was call many things and been through even more. Being call monster, demon, kyuubi even being the fourth son they still don't trust him and his father seal. That was just the cake but the icing was seeing the girl he love Ino fall in love with sasuke even going as far as kissing him in front of him.

Team 7 his team being Him, sasuke and ino something he was glad about and soon start to warm up to his team. Only been a team for a month they was a family to him and a unity well until Ino and Sasuke start to date. Soon that family they once had were now dead with no way of coming back.

Soon the Chunin exam finally came with this chance to get away from his team, Naruto quickly send up. The first part they pass with ease not surprising since they were the best of their generation. Thinking that the rest going to be easy was a wrong mistake on his behaves. Soon they ran into a girl who destroys both Naruto and Sasuke with ease. After a while of fighting the girl bite Naruto on his neck.

Fangs clamped down of firm tanned skin leaving 2 puncture wounds as the head next to the blondes retracted to its normal length "kukuku hope you show great promise Naruto-kun" She murmured a small smirk plastered on her face she watched 3 comma like marks appear on the blondes neck her eyes widened slightly when black, sunset yellow energies exploded around him.

Naruto lay on the ground sweating and unconscious.

"What did you do!" growled Sasuke his worry for his teammate in a dead like state.

"I gave him something that he will love." Orochimaru replied as she held her hand in a half dragon seal "soon he will come to me for power and for something he couldn't get here hahahahah!" echoed Orochimaru's cackle thought the area a reminder of the deaths to come.

_**In Naruto's mind**_

Naruto walked through his mindscape feeling lost.

Naruto finally came back to his senses in a main room as it appeared a giant gate with the kanji for seal carved into it "hey fox are you there!" he shouted his voice echoing off the walls.

"kukuku hello Naruto-kun" a soft female voice thrummed from behind him making him spin around and draw a kunai only to face the one who bit him and sent him into this state

"Who are you" he said vehemence clear in his voice as the pale woman smirked "I am Orochimaru the queen of snakes the one who gave you the power to have the world in your hand." She introduced with a mock bow showing a hint of her C-cup breast "Now onto other matters, it has come to my attention that you may want to know what happen to you?" She asked as Naruto nodded slowly getting rid of the lust he is feeling right now and began to speak.

"Nope that's not what I want right now, I want to know what you want because we all know power don't come for free.

The snake queen smirk and giggles walking toward Naruto grabbing him into a hug having his head looking up at her face." You're a smart one, but I will tell you this all I want is you is a pledge which is me giving you this power and you give me one wish I want."

Naruto actually felt unsure, about this thinking about what may happen if he don't say yes, he was brought out of his thoughts as Orochimaru spoke "For this cure you will get some extras that will be both good and bad for your wellbeing, if you say yes you will get the snake contract the ability to shed your form and the ability to burrow underground with minimal effort the other useful tool is the ability to stretch any part of your body and exert poison from your body " Orochimaru said as Naruto looked at her skeptically but nodded anyway.

"One question though" asked Naruto as Orochimaru nodded "why do you want to help me?"

Naruto asked, hidden bewilderment coming to the surface as Orochimaru smirked with lust "I need someone strong that I can trust with my plans in the future."

"I not leaving this village if that's part of yours plan, I have things here to protest!" Orochimaru summon a chair inside Naruto mind pushing him on the chair.

She walk behind him wrapping her arms around his chest." Who in this village care about you Naruto-kun."?

"M-m-m-my team that care for me!" Naruto said she laugh at that and whisper in Naruto ear.

"If you team care about you, they won't had did you like that." The rogue ninja snap her fingers letting the voice of sasuke and ino echo in the room_._

"_Naruto, me and Sasuke! Finally together isn't that great!"_

"_Naruto! I care about her more than you do!"_

"_Stop Naruto what me and Sasuke do is none of your business!"_

"_Once we pass the Chunin exam I want you to stay away from me and Sasuke"_

"_Naruto!"_

Naruto sat there remember all the conversations they had. He looks up at her yellow eyes that shine knowledge and wisdom in them.

"Now let me seal the deal should we…" commanded Orochimaru leaning in to Naruto as Naruto gulped and his lips touch Orochimaru lips. Making the room turn dark covering everything.

4 days later

Ino and Sasuke were attacked by sound ninja after three days of rest. They tried valiantly but were always forced back by zaku's wind cannons lee also tried to help but it still didn't help he was defeated minutes later, next the sauk- shika- cho trio intervened. Through as the battle keep going a dark wave of energy cover the area leaving everyone turning his or her head at where it was coming from. There stood Naruto who was standing there with shirtless and black pants and shoes on.

"Naru-to?" Ino said looking at Naruto with fear and awe of his power.

"What are you fools doing playing with trash?" he asked his voice, thick with so much power it brought dosu and kin to their knees but Zaku shook it off in favor of cockiness.

"Come on we can beat him he's only one kid" Ignoring the cries to 'Stop!' from dosu and the silent plead from kin he brought his arms forward "supersonic air cutter!" he shouted firing a bombardment of air towards the powered up blonde who grinned a insane smirk.

Once the technique had died down Zaku could be seen hunched over panting "see 'huff' blew him away" Zaku smirked but that soon disappeared as a large hulking shadow overlapped his form, Zaku turned his now terrified stare to the smirk on Naruto's lips "Thank you Zaku for you will be my dummy to test my power" with that Naruto raise his hand up that was starting to cover in a black haze shooting it forward. A beam of darkness went racing at Zaku sending him into a three tree before stopping.

Zaku landed with dull and ungraceful THUD his face was a mixture of surprise, pain, shock and terror Zaku's teammates backed up seeing Naruto power. They got Zaku and left in a hurry. Naruto look around and saw all his peers looking at him weird.

"Yes! This power is so amazing Hashanah!" Naruto laugh letting an outline of dark with yellow sparks cover his body. Sasuke got out of his fear of this power, he ran up and touch Naruto shoulder." Naruto calm down that woman did something to you we can get this fix." Sasuke said Naruto look at Sasuke kicking him in the chest flying back to team ten and nine.

"Don't touch me, now let's go before it's too late." The awoken Naruto mumbled walking away with saying another word. Ino and Sasuke look at Naruto moving figure feeling more caution around him more than ever.

It had been a while now that the three of them head been travelling through the forest eager to get to the tower.

Sharing a blazing trying to making out any other teams near them to avoid, Sasuke and Naruto in the front and Ino was right next to him. The two try to talk to Naruto about where the power come from but only got "don't worry about it."

"Look Sasuke-kun I can see the tower, were almost there." Said Ino as the landed in a clearing Sasuke was about to reply till. He stop mid step as he was a black clad ninja with a breathing mask, rain headband, and a blindfold on suddenly appears from the ground.

"W-what's going on who are you?" asked Ino as she pull out a kunai from her back pocket.

"Ha-ha you're trapped like rats." One of them chuckled out loud. Naruto eyes start to go from bored to hype mode in seconds.

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower jutsu." Sasuke called out as he launched several fireballs at the rain-nin's hiding spot. Seeing them coming the all scattered out of there, but sasuke quickly launched himself in the air and delivered a down wired vertical kick catching one them in the back of the head sending him falling to the ground. Seeing the opening Sasuke open up Naruto raise his hands shooting several spheres of darkness continuously leaving the three hardly alive.

Naruto walk on like nothing happen even going as far as of stepping on the genin that attack them. After a little bit of walking they had finally reached the tower. Feeling very grateful to be out of the forest Ino let out a sigh of relief. Walking in the building seeing the sign on the wall and after they head opened the scrolls and Iruka-sensei had appeared.

"Well congratulation on making it this are you three, w-what happened to Naruto?" Iruka asked as he saw the cuts and dry up blood on Naruto. Ino quickly told Iruka-sensei what had happened in the forest to Naruto, Sasuke just crossed his arms and just stared at the all behind Iruka not really seeing the point in all this. Iruka heard all of this and was in completely shock that the three of them had encountered Orochimaru and lived.

"Well the three of you fad it a day before the set time limit was set so just take the door the right and take the stairs and find yourselves some room to sleeping till tomorrow." Iruka told them as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Walking the stairs the quickly found the open rooms. Reaching for a door Sasuke knocked and after no one answered he opened the door the room was small with just a bed, a nightstand with a washbowl, and two windows with a chair next to it.

Naruto walk away felt someone he needed to see inside his room. Ino saw Naruto walk off without single words spoken.

"Wait Sasuke-kun what about Naruto." Ino asked in a worried voice.

"Don't worry about him, he is not our problem anymore when we turn chunin." He lead Ino into his room.

Naruto open his door that was next door to Ino's and sasuke's room and walk in before his mind with blank of what he saw in front of him. There in front of his was the Orochimaru in only a black bra and black thong showing off her perfect glass figure.

She turns around looking at Naruto who was staring at her with lust and desire in his eyes. Walking toward him she pull him in the door and close it." The next part start in three more days, let's get to know each more." Leaving the two them some…alone time.

_Flashback at Orochimaru base_

"_Lord the Chunin exams start in two weeks we should get moving" A silver hair teen said pushing his glasses up._

"_What about the targets kabuto?" The snake sannin said looking at his best ninja in his control. Kabuto look over some papers in front of him and nod._

"_Yes Orochimaru-sama but I still don't see your reason to want Naruto instill of sasuke even if his dad is a former hokage?" She laughs softly at that looking around the room to make sure no one around._

"_Naruto is doing the same thing jiraiya did in the academy making himself the dead lasts to get with a team that he can get along with. No one in his village to trust and with his crush "breaking his heart" She then smile evilly" Not to mention his mom leaving him at the age of six to join the ANBU."_

"_You going to give him the curse mark?" Kabuto said._

"_Yes but a upgraded version of the one kimimaro use this one use the user dark heart and his love for the one who gave it to him as a weapon to fuel it with that me and him will take over the world._

"_As a weapon?" Kabuto ask speaking after thinking for a while of his queen plans._

"_No as my king." Soon she starts to laugh evilly with the room fire burning out leaving darkness._

_{Chapter over!}_

Ok for the people who were wondering yes I made Orochimaru a female.

No, Ino and Naruto will not date each other this story going to be Naruto/female Orochimaru.

Plus can you help me pick a female name for Orochimaru since I was think Orochi will work right?


End file.
